Various devices have heretofore been suggested for connecting the superstructure of a wiper blade to the upper end of a wiper arm. Such connecting devices are used, for example, to mount the wiper blades on motor vehicles.
Two general types of connecting devices have been suggested, namely, those of the dorsal type and those of the lateral type. In the first case, the connection between the wiper arm and the wiper blade is accomplished over and above the central part of the superstructure of the wiper blade: on its dorsal or back side. In the latter case, the wiper arm is positioned adjacent, in side-by-side relationship with, the central part of the superstructure of the wiper blade.
Lateral connecting devices are advantageous by comparison with dorsal connecting devices because the total height of the wiper and arm assembly above the surface to be wiped is substantially less; as a consequence, a lateral assembly is less subject to disruption by the action of wind which tends to raise the wiper blade and arm and, in this way, to diminish the efficiency of the wiping action of the wiper blade.